


Bathroom Misconceptions

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other wise known as <i> I thought my friends were sleeping together <i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Misconceptions

Brandon lifts his hand to knock on the bathroom door, when he catches noises coming from the other side.

"Ow!" That was definitely Pete, he determined. His voice was high pitched, and whining at whoever else was in there. "Fucking hell, Patrick!"

 

"Sorry." Patrick's voice was soft, calming even.

"How fucking big is it?" Pete questions, his voice filled with pain and desperation.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?' Patrick shoots back.

"Well you're fucking back there!"

"Quite whining and take it like a man!"

"How can I when it's fucking stuck back there, Patrick?" Pete sounds like he's on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry." The sound of a wet kiss against skin is heard.

"C'mon, 'Trick. Get it out." Pete begs.

"I'm trying "

"Please just get it out."

"Hang on."

"aaaaahhhhhhHHhHH" Pete is squealing. "Ow. Ow ow ow."

"Hang on. Almost got it."

"Ahhh, Ahh, AH! Is......is it out?"

"Ah, here it comes,"

"God, it fucking hur-" Pete's protesting is cut off by a loud screech from the guy himself.

"Got it!" Patrick cheers.

"Thank god. Holy shit. That thing is fucking humongous."

"It is. How'd you even get that much gum in your hair?"

Brandon's shoulders slump in relief. Gum in Pete's hair. Thank god.


End file.
